User blog:Joobacca1297/What I truly think
I am in no position to write this. The things that I have done in my past are horrible and unmentionable. Despite the fact that I'd like to think I've changed, that isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about this place, and why I'm done. Let's have some background, shall we? I'm one of the oldest "members" on here. I started here when Maxi, Izzy, Isa, Sheepy, Joey and I were mainly the chat, and 8 people was considered crowded. Even from when I wasn't allowed, I've watched this place grow and change. I must say, I'm impressed. What started out as a fun hangout for friends and a place for help with somewhat of a backstory creeping behind it has turned into a full fledged world with a ton of members and work. Just looking at the place and the cool features it has (By god, I'll admit it looks awesome) is like watching a son go to college, even though I haven't done much to contribute <_< For the most part, we now have a solid backstory and well, interesting characters. But this place isn't just a place to explain the Scarf Heroes. This is also a gathering, a gathering for help and friendliness. And, in my opinion, that's when everything goes to hell. I'm gonna try to not be biased, but this place is VERY different now. As I said earlier, it really started out as a fun place for friends and help. Everyone was like a family, and it was mainly just us and our fun little place. But that has changed. Eventually, the Scarf Heroes put an emphasis on help, and well, "No Memes Allowed". This is the period where I made my mistakes, but I still stayed with the place. However, this drew people in, as most wiki's don't take that mentality. That's when I noticed changes. This Alyssa character, (Which I am not bullying, but just somebody who decieved me) was someone I looked up to. But I heard about it less and less. I was starting to get ignored, and my family who I used to legit love and respect started drifitng away. I made mistakes, I came back, so and so forth. Things weren't perfect, but still passable for me to stay and contribute. But, one day, a certain thing came up. A bad memory, that bringing up will make me seem like the bad guy. But I am simply stating a fact. The day I found out Joey was Alyssa, nothing was the same, and that's not a hyperbole. It took a while to sink in. I was shocked, really. Disappointed. To find out that the hero I looked up to, the one that I begged to be with in a group, the one who's (Fake) picture looked beautiful, the one who inspired me to be a nice person... was fake. I know I'm beating a dead horse, but it's an important fact. I lost respect, for our leader and the group as a whole. I was selfish, I was biased, but I was still pissed, even though the ethics of my piss-offery where rather childish. From then, the wiki took a focus on story rather then help. The tone changed. It felt more serious, like I went from a party to a buisness meeting. My mood changed. I was going through magical puberty, and finding out that my hero was fake took my stupid teenage angst too a whole new level. I lied, I broke, I threatened, I was banned. Then I came back for god knows what. In just that short period of a month or two, everything changed. And that's where I stopped coming here, and where my problems start coming. The backstory is over, now it's time for the crappy present. First off, the drama. Victim cards are thrown all over, and for no good reason. I noticed that this place couldn't take criticism whatsoever, whetehr constructive or mean. You see that Alyssa drawing in the banner? Well, in the most polite way possible, I brought up that Alyssa kinda looked like a man (No offense to the artist, it's still way better then whatever I could draw). In less then a minute, I ws shut down and called an asshole. When people were instigators, they said they were victims. Even stupider and useless drama is about the characters. Others clearly rip other characters off, and when the (Legitimate) victim brings it up, the "Copy-cat" bitches about it whenever the person comes on. Some people got others depressed beyond belief for these characters. And, while I know you act like these creations are your own, there not worth hospitalizing a god damn person for. Not to mention that people are worked like slaves for this wiki, and are brought to the brink of suicide to how much their being pushed. And if they want to leave cause the magic is lossed or because they miss their friends, they can't. They have to work on cleaning up the wiki, or drawing storyboard's for the anime. (Which probably won't happen. Sorry guys, you don't have a big enough group. Plus, it can't even be labeled an anime) I think what pisses me off the most is hypocritical you guys can be. Despite the focus on story, it's still a place for HELP. But unless you hate memes, or you've been there for a year, you won't get that help. For example, if a person with a username such as "Dank quickscoper" from LMR had actual depression here, he'd be shut down, which is stupid. And when arguments flare up, you can smell the bias in the air. People have changed here. Joey hasn't learned his lesson from Alyssa with Auburn, and why that's accepted is beyond me. You guys have hurt my friends. You've hurt me. This is a twisted place that I can't handle any more nobody should be able to So go ahead, ban me. Delete this page. Say I'm a douche because I don't like something. Go ahead, it's what you do, no? I'll admit, silver linings still exist. Isa is nice and so are a few others, but that's it. People who I loved have been pushed with work and are now different. I'd say I'll resign, but that scarf has been snatched out of my hands a long time ago. Now, I take that blue striped scarf, the one that signified that I meant something, that I was in important part in this world, and spit on it. Goodbye, for good. Category:Blog posts